Wolf Girl
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie and Jake's daughter, Lily, mysteriously vanished one night. The Cullens and the wolf pack have never stopped looking for her. What will happen when they find her 14 years after she vanished? Will she be able to accept them as her family when all these years she believed they abandoned her? What happens when they find out that Lily's disappearance was part of a grand plan?
1. Freaky

**I do not own anything but my millions of ideas**

 **Chapter 1: Freak**

 **Lily's POV**

I am a freak. There really is no other way to put it. I have been called a freak of nature by my peers all of my life. Ever since I was very little I always knew that I was different.

I was adopted when I was two years old. According to my mother the people at the orphanage had told her that I had just been abandoned there. Nobody ever once saw the person who left me there. Nobody ever knew who my biological parents were.

It was heartbreaking for me. I had been abandoned by own family. Why? Who abandon a two-year-old? I know that two year olds are well known for temper tantrums and behavior problems, but had I really been that bad that my own parents would just simply give up on me?

Was I really bad enough to make my own family stop loving me? It had to have been that because I could see no other explanation to being dumped at an orphanage at the age of two.

I had two very loving parents but no matter what I still could not shake that feeling of abandonment. I wanted answers. I wanted to know why I had been abandoned.

At school the other kids always teased me and made fun of me just because I wasn't like all the other girls. I wasn't exactly what you would call a girly-girl and I saw nothing wrong with that. The problem is that most other girls did. Well most of the other girls my age played with dolls and played dress up I enjoyed playing sports and video games with my brother Josh and his friends. Even they thought I was weird at first but they eventually got over it and accepted me as part of the group.

I also had an odd fascination with wolves. Ever since I could remember I have always loved wolves. They were my favorite animal. I would buy books about wolves. Watch nature documentaries about wolves. I would actually draw and paint wolves. Painting and drawing is another hobby of mine. I could literally spend hours at the zoo just watching and studying wolves. I just thought that they were fascinating creatures. I had a connection to wolves that I didn't understand. A connection that I would not understand until I was much older. Even now I still don't completely understand it. To be honest I don't think I ever will.

I was about eight years old when I first noticed that I had an abnormally strong sense of smell. I could smell anything and I really do mean anything. I could easily smell what all of the neighbors were having for dinner. No, it goes even further then that, I could smell all of the ingredients in the food that they were eating. It was weird. Really weird. Nobody really believed me at first. They thought that I was just making things up well until something happened. A little kid had gone missing. A kid that I happened to know pretty well. Therefore I knew his scent well. I was able to successfully track his scent and find him.

I did it over and over again. The police would be looking for someone and I would track that person's scent and find them. My nose was powerful then any dog's nose. I never failed to track a scent before. They would have me track missing people and criminals. My dad was a police officer on the force so I would often go to work with him on these kinds of cases. It was actually really cool and lot of fun for me. Once I found a criminal though I never saw what happened after that. I was usually forced to leave for my own safety.

A couple of months ago my life changed once again. I started to go through several intense changes. Sudden growth spurt, increase in appetite, body temperature that went through the roof. Then there was the anger issues that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then it happened. I had a huge argument with my adoptive parents about all of my unusual behavior. I stormed out of the house and ran off into the nearby woods. My brother was the one that went after me. I could tell that he was just worried about me. I was trembling so hard that I could not even walk a straight line. I just felt so much rage inside of me. Then suddenly I exploded. I knew something strange had just happened when I was suddenly standing on all fours at about three times my normal height, and growling like some sort of ferocious animal. I ran at an incredible speed through the forest and stopped when I saw my reflection in a pond. I freaked out when a large white wolf looked back at me.

At that time I didn't understand anything at all, I still don't understand anything at all actually. Growing up, I had always been strange. I always felt different than everybody else around me. I knew that I was different, and now I had my suspicions confirmed. My brother is the only one that knew my secret since he actually witnessed my transformation. He loves me enough that he keeps this secret for me. Actually he doesn't seem to think that it is weird at all. Sometimes I think that he is jealous of me. Not that he would ever admit that in a million years. But somehow I can still tell.

Now I was able to at least sort of understand my odd fascination with wolves. The odd connection that I had always felt that I had with wolves. It made some sort of sense now. Sort of. I don't know. I didn't think that this was something that could ever be fully understood. What I also didn't understand is why this happened to me in the first place. Why me of all people? What made me so special?

I was currently lying on the forest floor as my wolf self. I didn't have anything to do today. Both mom and dad were at work and my brother was at a basketball tournament. I still didn't have any friends because most other girls my age still thought that I was weird for not being into girly things like shopping, painting my nails, going to parties, and talking about boys. Honestly boys were the last thing on my mind. I'm not gay if that is what you're thinking. I just have a lot going on right now.

I stood up and growled defensively when I heard something moving behind the bushes. From that god-awful stench alone I knew that it was a member of the Denali clan. The weird family that had moved here about six months ago. Jesus what made them smell so horrible?! Their scent was so sickly sweet. Emphasis on the 'sickly' part. There was also something about them that just made me nervous. I didn't know what it was though.

I relaxed again when I was sure that they were gone. Then I heard a noise in the distance. I got up and started running toward it. As I got closer I realized that it was a baby crying. A few seconds later I found the baby. That's all it took me to run a few miles. Just a few seconds.

It was a small crying baby boy. It was a newborn baby boy. He looked like he was less then a day old and somehow had just abandoned him there. I was saddened by the fact that someone would just dump a baby like this. Abandoned just like me. I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. What happened next was something that I didn't understand at all. Heat flooded through me. It was the strongest thing that I had ever felt. It was a glowing heat. Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the crying baby boy on the floor. Everything that made me who I was sliced apart in swift cuts. My love for my parents, the love I had for my brother, my family, everything. But I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one, but a million. And not strings but steel cables that all tied me to the this small baby.

 **Please Review**


	2. Unusual

**Chapter 2: Unusual**

 **Lily's POV**

The baby giggled. To me it was the most beautiful sound in the world. All I wanted to do was protect this baby boy and make him happy. In a way I felt oddly protective of him. If something happened to him I didn't know what I would do. In the short few minutes that I had been with him I had already fallen in love with him. Not in a romantic way, but more like a motherly way.

I licked his face again and he giggled again.

I grabbed the baby ever so gently with my teeth and carried him back to where I had left my clothes when I turned. I always carried extra clothes with me. I had this tendency to explode into a wolf before I was able to take off my clothes. I had not quite gotten control over my changing into a horse sized wolf just yet.

The moment that I put the baby down he started crying again. But once I held him in my human arms he calmed down again. I had some money so I went to one of the nearby baby stories and bought some supplies such as clothes, formula, bottles, diapers, etc.

I didn't know what I was going to do with him. He was abandoned in the forest so clearly his parents didn't want him. But would my parents want him? Would even be allowed to keep him? I really hoped so! I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing this little guy again. Just the thought of being separated from him for any length of time hurt.

At the same time I could not help but realize how unusual all of this was. Why did I feel such a strong attachment to a baby? Why is that he was suddenly one of the most important things in my life? It made absolutely no sense to me at all! Oddly enough though, I didn't really care.

By the time that I got home my brother was already back from his basketball tournament. My parents were already home from work as well.

"Lily I know that I should be asking where were you but I have to ask this first. Why do you have a baby boy?" mom asked me.

I wracked my brain to come up with a situation that didn't sound completely nuts. I couldn't just say that I was walking around the forest as a wolf when I found him after all. That's a surefire way to get me locked up in a padded cell for the rest of my life. So I decided to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"I found him in the forest. I was walking around when I heard him crying. Mom, he was dumped there. I couldn't just leave him" I explained.

"And just what were you doing in the forest young lady?!" mom shouted at me. I knew that she would be upset. People had seen me in the forest as a wolf and they thought that I might be some sort of dangerous creature.

"Lily you know that your father and I don't want you in the forest right now-"

"Oh mom the big bad wolf won't hurt her or anyone" Josh flashed me a wide, knowing grin and I fought the urge to laugh. It really is nice to have at least one person who is in on my secret.

"Oh and just how do you know that young man?" my mom asked.

"Well, I just-nevermind. I think that what we should be focusing on is the fact that Lily brought home a baby. What are we going to do with him?" Josh asked.

"Can we keep him?" I begged. I held the baby closer to my body as if I could somehow protect him more that way.

"Well first of I will call your father. We can't just keep a lost child. Someone might be going out of their mind looking for him. I mean the police have to at least try to find his family" mom said.

I sighed. I hated to think that she might be right. Somehow though I really think that he was just callously dumped in the forest. Unwanted and unloved by his own family. Much like I was.

"So how did you really find him?" Josh asked me once we were out of my mom's hearing range.

"Well I wasn't exactly lying. I was in the forest as a wolf though. I heard him crying from a couple of miles away. When I found him I could not just leave him" I explained.

"You really want to keep him?" he asked.

"Yes I do. It is kind of hard to explain but I really do want to keep him. Hopefully he will get to stay with us" I said. "I guess we will just have to see what dad says when he gets home tonight"

"Yeah, but we will have to wait a little longer, remember?"

"What?" I asked him. I didn't know what he was talking about.

He laughed. "I guess you don't remember then do you? Well dad and grandpa are going to the airport together to pick up one of grandpa's old friends that is flying in from Washington"

"Oh right!" I felt kind of stupid for even forgetting that little fact, but oh well. My grandfather had recently reconnected with an old friend named Billy Black. He lived on the La Push reservation in Washington. My whole family used to live in Washington. That is where I was adopted actually. But then we decided to move to Vermont.

I was interested in meeting this Billy Black. My grandfather always used to tell us stories about him.

 **Sorry that this story is a bit slow right now but I promise that it will pick up quickly. I should update soon in the mean time please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Missing Daughter

**Chapter 3: Missing Daughter**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke with a start. My heart was beating much faster then normal. The nightmare that I had just had felt all too real. Probably because it was real.

I had been dreaming of my daughter again. I had been dreaming of the day that she went missing. I have relived that day many many many times throughout the years, but that never lessened the horror of the dream. That never lessened the pain, the fear, the sadness that I felt. Only Lily's presence would make me whole again.

I took one look at my husband and saw that he was still sound asleep. I got out of bed as quickly and quietly as I could. Then I got dressed to go hunting. I always hunted after having a bad dream. It had a way of calming me down.

But now that I was awake thoughts of my daughter dominated my mind. All I wanted was to have her back. I wanted her home safe and sound with her family. So that she could know that she was loved and cherished.

My daughter had just simply vanished. I didn't understand it. We didn't understand it.

I blamed myself for my daughter's disappearance. It was all my fault. If only I had listened. If only I had believed her. I remember that day like it was just yesterday.

 _Her second birthday had just passed. She had definitely hit the terrible two stage already. The word 'no' was her favorite word now. Every time Jacob and I asked her to do or not do something we would get the same response._

 _I had just given birth to my second child; a boy who I named Masen. He took up most of mine and Jacob's attention now. We barely paid any attention to Lily anymore except when she was behaving badly which happened with increasing frequency. Usually we would just scold her and punish her for whatever it is that she did and then we would ignore her._

 _That day Jacob was on official pack business so it was just me and my two little ones._

 _I knew something was wrong when I heard Masen crying._

 _I ran over to Masen to see what was the matter. That's when I caught Lily pinching him. She was hurting her brother._

 _I lost it. I grabbed her arm really hard and pulled her out of the room. She was crying the whole time. I ignored her pleas for me to let her go._

 _I put her over my knee and I spanked her bottom. I gave her ten swats. Then after that I sent her to her room._

 _I had had enough of her behavior already and I just wanted to put an end to it already._

 _I didn't understand why this was happening. I never went through that phase so why was she?_

 _About 30 minutes later she ran out of her room screaming that there was someone in there and that he tried to grab her._

 _I just got more angry with her. I thought she was just trying to get out of her punishment. I would have heard if someone had entered the house. Or I would have at least caught their scent somehow. So I thought that she was just lying to me._

 _I ignored her and forced her to go back in her room without even checking. That would prove to be the biggest mistake of my life. For when I went to check on her again she was gone. Gone. Vanished without a trace._

I have relived that day, that memory so many times in my life. I would do anything just to have her back again. To hold her. To tell her how much I loved her. To tell her how sorry I was for overreacting the way I did.

I just wish that I knew who took her and why. My grandfather had a theory that the vampire that took her must have had a gift to evade detection.

We have searched for her non stop for the past 14 years. I don't know how I haven't gone crazy yet. Crazy with worry. Where was my daughter? Was she okay? Did that person hurt her? Was he continuing to hurt her?

Jacob had his pack search for her. Even asked Sam and his pack to help. But none of us have had any luck.

I think the only thing that is keeping me sane is my family. My husband and our son. Masen is 14 years old now and we believe that he is really close to phasing.

Jacob was determined to find our daughter and catch whoever took her. He's said that he wants the guy to die slowly and painfully for taking our daughter.

Masen didn't know his sister. How could he? He was a baby when she was kidnapped. I'm sure that he would have loved her though. He takes after his father a lot. He admires his father a lot and wants to be just like him.

As I finished the deer that I had hunted I heard a rustling noise in the woods.

"Nessie there you are!" Jacob said as he hugged me tightly and planted a kiss on my cheek. He knew that if I was gone before he even woke up it was because of that dream. Hunting usually helped calm me down.

"Nessie we have to leave right now. Masen is already buying our plane tickets and then he is going to head over to the Cullen's house"

"Jacob hold up. What is going on?"

"Well remember how my father left on that trip two and a half days ago?"

Honestly I couldn't remember the last time I heard him this excited.

"Yes?" I questioned, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Well I just got a very interesting phone call from him"

 **Please Review**


	4. Wolves

**Chapter 4: Wolves**

 **Lily's POV**

The main thing that I was interested in doing was holding the baby boy that I found myself so tied to.

I still didn't understand what it was about that baby boy that made me feel so protective of him. For me every little thing that he did was adorable. It didn't matter if he was sucking his thumb, stretching, or yawning. It was all so adorable to me.

I was the one that fed him and changed him. I wanted to be his sole caregiver.

I only put the baby down briefly a couple of times and that was to use the bathroom and to untangle my unruly bronze hair. Sometimes I hated my hair color because it only made me stand out more. My chocolate colored eyes were my favorite feature.

I had the crap scared out of me when I heard the front door open. I breathed a sigh of relief and calmed my heart rate when I heard the familiar voices of my father and grandfather.

Josh and I actually crashed into each other as we walked out of our rooms at the same time. Luckily nothing happened. My body is harder then a boulder. Last month I accidentally crashed into one of his friends while playing basketball and right now he's still recovering from two broken ribs.

There were three people there. My father, grandfather, and some guy in a wheelchair were there. I assumed that he was Billy Black.

I was surprised to find that I was now taller then my grandfather. He was 6'1". I hadn't seen him since before the whole wolf thing and back then I was only 5'4". Had I really grown that fast and that much? I knew I had some major growth spurts but did I really shoot up that much?

It didn't escape my notice that Billy kept staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. Which I thought was kind of weird.

"Lily is that you?" my grandfather asked. "I know they say kids grow fast these days but this is a bit much"

"Yeah gramps it's me. Let's just say that I had a major growth spurt" I smiled.

"I'll say" he said.

He jumped slightly when he hugged me. He gave me this worried look. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him feeling equally confused.

"Because you seem to have a temperature"

"I always have temperature these days. Long story"

My grandfather just looked confused.

"Anyway this is Billy" he introduced.

"Hi Billy" I said as I shook his hand.

"Hi Lily" he says not at all phased by my temperature. "You seem like a lovely young lady"

"Well thank you" I replied.

"Lily why do you have a baby?" my father suddenly asked.

For a brief second I had forgotten about the baby boy I was holding. I instantly felt terrible for forgetting about him.

"I found him in the forest. He was abandoned"

"Lily you know you're not supposed to go-"

"I know I know. The monstrous wolf might eat me if I go into the forest"

"Watch that tone young lady" dad scolded.

"Sorry dad" I apologized immediately.

"What's this about a wolf?" Billy inquired curiously.

"Believe it or not we have a wolf problem right now. Well it's just one wolf and he is the size of a horse" dad said.

'He' that's funny. Why do people always assume that an animal is a male before finding out what it's gender is? It gets really annoying to hear people refer to my wolf self as a 'he'

"Really?" Billy said. His stares only seemed to intensify.

"Yes. And I won't be able to breathe again until we kill that thing" dad said.

I started to shake. It always made me angry when people referred to my wolf as a 'thing'. I am not a thing!

"I can even show you pictures of it that people have sent to the station" dad said as he started showing him pictures on his phone.

I started to shake harder. Words like 'it' and 'thing' when used to refer to my wolf self had a tendency to upset me. Only my brother and Billy took notice of my shaking. Jason just threw an arm around me and smiled which calmed me down. My brother always seemed to know what calms me best.

Later that evening I was able to escape from my family again. I walked to the forest and stripped down. It only took two seconds for me to change. I liked going out into the woods as a wolf in the evening. I enjoyed it. The only problem was that I tended to get lonely. Sure I had my brother, but he still couldn't fully understand. I wished that there were others like me. I longed to be in a pack. Maybe that's what it was. Wolves are pack animals and I had no pack. I had no one. Nothing.

I stared at the moon and let loose a long sad howl.

"Lily?" I was startled when I heard not Jason's but Billy's voice. My head snapped in his direction. How did he know?

I don't know why but I panicked and fled into the forest. I didn't go back until it was much later and I was sure that I wouldn't run into Billy again.

I continued to avoid him when he and grandpa came back the next day. Him knowing my secret scared me.

When I woke up the morning after I still felt really tired. I didn't know if it was the worry or because the baby kept crying all night. Not that I minded taking care of the baby. I was just really tired.

Around 10am I decided to leave because I really needed a break. I went to forest and changed into a wolf.

I could feel the lack of sleep beginning to catch up to me. So I found a nice shady area to lay down. I curled up into a ball and then I rested my head on my paws and quickly fell asleep.

I felt something licking my face and nudging me gently . Whatever it was it continued to lick my face.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see a large reddish brown wolf standing above me. He was big. As big as a horse. He was...like me. I wondered if he was a human that could turn into a wolf like me?

For a minute he was shocked that I had woken up. I knew for certain that he was in fact a male because I could see his guy parts from where I was laying.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before he started licking me again. For some odd reason I didn't mind at all. In fact, I liked it. There was just something about him... I didn't know what it was though.

I stood up, stretched, and yawned. I quickly realized that I was a head taller and one or two feet longer then he was. A fact that he seemed shocked by.

Then he got over it and nuzzled his head into my body affectionately. Then I couldn't help myself I started licking his face affectionately.

He started to cry.

 **Please Review**


	5. Two Wolves

**Chapter 5: Two Wolves**

 **Lily's POV**

I didn't know what it was about this wolf but there was something about him that made me feel connected to him somehow.

I licked his tears away for he would not stop crying. Then he would lick me back in a very affectionate way.

I'm not quite sure how it happened but we started playing together. We would just chase each other around. Try to hide from each other. I could have sworn that we were even playing tag at one point. We just tagged each other with our noses. It was funny

When I got tired again I decided to rest in a shady area underneath a tree. I was surprised when the wolf laid down right next to me. He didn't seem to mind when I snuggled into his body. In fact, it was quite the opposite, he seemed to welcome it. Minutes later I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure how long I had slept but when I woke up again I noticed that the sun was considerably higher in the sky. I was also hungry as well as thirsty.

I realized that the other wolf's head had been resting on top of mine. So I slowly and carefully eased out from underneath him. I got up and sniffed the air. I caught a scent on the wind coming from the south. It was water and deer.

I ran as fast as I could. A few seconds later the stream came into sight. I stood there for about a minute drinking water. Then I went after the nearby dear and took one down instantly.

My head shot up when I heard a girl scream nearby. Then I caught another scent on the wind. It was like that sickly sweet scent that the Denalis emanated.

I ran in the direction that the scream had come from. What I saw was a man with extremely pale skin about to hurt a young teenage girl.

I knew he was about to hurt her. This was bad, real bad. I had to do something about it.

I ran toward the man as fast as I could growling the whole way. I lunged straight at him only for him to knock me out of the way.

I let out an ear piercing howl squeal when I felt several bones in my body break.

I gasped in pain as I stood up and charged at the man once more. This time he grabbed me and stopped my attack. He held onto me tightly and then squeezed me the right half of my body so hard that I felt the bones on the right half of my body shatter. It was a pain unlike any that I had ever felt before.

He threw me on the ground. It was painful to even breathe. Extremely painful.

The only good thing was that the girl had managed to escape.

I managed to look up when I heard an angry growl. It was the other wolf. He looked furious. Scary and furious. The man fled the area as fast as he could as the wolf chased him.

Meanwhile it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. I could feel my bones mending themselves but something didn't feel right. Something felt off.

I stood up when I was sure that the bones bones in back front and right front legs had healed. It was extremely painful since not all of my bones had healed yet. When I saw the wolf walking back with a worried expression on his face.

I tried to walk to him only to feel both of those legs buckle under my weight. I laid on my side and gasped in pain again.

The other wolf ran up to me. He now looked extremely worried. He nudged me gently and urged me to get up but I didn't have the strength to do it. He let out a long, sad howl before disappearing into the woods and leaving me alone. Completely alone.

 **Please Review**


	6. Injured

**Chapter 6: Injured**

 **Lily's POV**

I laid there gasping in pain. That's all I could do. Just lay there helplessly. In pain. I could feel my bones mending but something did not feel right at all. The pain wasn't going away at all.

I heard my phone ring in the far off distance. It was only then that I realized how long I had been gone. The sun was starting to set and I was certain that my family was worried and they were looking for me. Josh was the only one who knew my secret but I was sure that even he would be worried as I had never disappeared for this long before.

I laid there thinking of my family and how they must be worried sick about me by now. If this pain didn't kill me then my parents would surely do the job themselves when they found me.

Then I remembered that little baby boy. The baby that fascinated me. The baby I was inexplicably drawn to. Was he okay? Did my family still have him? I don't know what I would do if I never got to see him again.

I tried to get up again which turned out to be a really really bad idea. Pain shot through the entire right half of my body and it crippled me.

Yes. Moving was a really terrible idea.

"Is this where you left her?" I heard a male voice ask in the not so far distance.

"It's not to far from here. We should see her very soon" a pained male voice answered.

A minute later three figures emerged from the woods. Two of them were men. One of them was extremely pale with blond hair and gold eyes. The other guy, was tall, extremely tall and something told me that he was the wolf that had been with me all day. I could see it. Maybe it was his eyes? His eyes were identical to the wolf's. With them was a young woman with bronze hair. She couldn't be older then 17 or 18. What really creeped me out was that she looked a lot like me, and I really do mean a lot.

The three of them walked toward me. It made me nervous because I had no idea what they were going to do to me. I wasn't exactly in the best state to defend myself.

The blond guy kneeled right beside me.

"It's okay. My name is Carlisle and I'm a doctor and I just want to help you" he looked right into my eyes as he said that. He knew that I could understand him. He knew that I wasn't a normal wolf.

One other thing that I noticed about him is that he smelled a lot like the Denalis and that other guy that crushed my bones.

I squealed in pain when his cold hands touched a painful part of my body. My head quickly snapped in his direction and I growled at him just daring him to touch me again.

He sighed "Nessie, Jacob can you two try to keep her calm and relaxed while I examine her?"

So that was their names them? Nessie is kind of an odd name. The two of them started to caress and massage my head. I had to admit that it was really soothing. I even managed to lick Nessie a few times and she kissed my nose in response.

"Well all of the bones on the right half of her body were shattered completely. The problem is that her accelerated healing has already begun and the bones did not set properly" Carlisle explained. Why did I have a feeling that I was not going to like where this was going?

"So you are going to have to re-break her bones just like you did with me? Is there really no other way?" Jacob asked. So he had a similar injury before then?

"I'm afraid not. Also, she needs to be human for me to do this. It's the only way that I will know for sure where I need to re-break them. I never went to vet school"

Jacob looked at me with sympathy written all over his face. I had the sudden feeling that changing back was going to be extremely painful. Dread filled me from head to toe.

All three of them looked at me expectantly. Waiting. I just nodded my head.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Never before had I thought about what happens to my bones when I change forms but I definitely was now.

I let out a pain induced howl that quickly turned into a human scream as I felt all the bones on the right half of my body rub in an extremely painful and unnatural way as I shifted back into a human.

Carlisle immediately covered my naked body with a blanked I had only just realized that he had with him. For that I was extremely grateful.

"It's okay. You are going to be okay. What's your name young one?" he asked me.

"Lily" I gasped out.

"Lily we are going to take you back to our house where I will be able to examine you more thoroughly"

"Okay" I muttered painfully.

They carefully lifted me and carried me. They were so gentle with me that it amazed me. Of course I still felt pain, but not as much as I could have. That's for sure.

Even in my pain ridden state I could not help but to stare in awe at the house they lived in. It was like a mansion.

I could not marvel at the beauty of the house to long though. My painful bones reminded me that I had a more pressing issue to deal with.

They carried me upstairs to what looked like a hospital room. They set me down on the bed. Carlisle connected an IV to my arm. I saw him put something in there but I didn't know what it was. All I knew is that the pain was suddenly much more bearable.

"It's morphine" Carlisle said. "It'll help with the pain when I re-break your bones right now"

"Wait aren't you going to x ray me or use some kind of machine for the re-breaking?" I asked him.

"No need for that. Let's just say that you are not the only one with special abilities" he explained.

I didn't say anything.

I laid on my side so that he could re-examine me and see exactly where he needed to break my bones.

When he announced that he was ready I closed my eyes. Held on tightly to Jacob's hand and squeezed it as tightly as possible when I felt and heard the sickening crunch of my first bone re-breaking.

 **Please Review**


End file.
